1. Field
The disclosure relates to a rubber composition, especially for a tire tread, and more particularly for a tire intended to be fitted onto vehicles carrying heavy loads and running at a sustained speed, such as, for example, lorries, tractors, trailers or buses, aircraft, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain current “road” tires are designed to run at high speed for ever longer distances, because of the improvement in the road network and the expansion of motorway networks throughout the world. However, since fuel savings and the need to protect the environment have become a priority, it has proved necessary to produce tires that have a reduced rolling resistance while continuing to improve the wet grip performance.
Thus it is known to use, in the elastomeric matrix of such tires, as a blend with natural rubber, styrene-butadiene copolymers (SBR) having a high Tg (greater than or equal to −65° C.), however the use of such elastomers increases the hysteresis losses and therefore degrades the rolling resistance of these tires.